The present invention relates to a spinal fixation and retrieval device.
The conventional spinal disc spacer, for example, the RAMPS serial products made by AcroMed Corporation of the United States, is incapable of fusing with the vertebrae under treatment because the endplates of the vertebrae are not destroyed, and thus is apt to become disengaged with the two adjoining vertebrae. As a result, the conventional spinal disc spacer must be used in conjunction with an auxiliary device, such as a nail, a fixation rod, a fixation plate, etc. The use of such auxiliary device tends to inhibit the motion of the two adjoining vertebrae. Moreover, the auxiliary device does not prevent the spinal disc spacer from being disengaged with the vertebrae.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a spinal fixation and retrieval device free from the deficiencies of the conventional device described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the spinal fixation and retrieval device having an intervertebral disc main body formed of:
a cone-like body at one end; and
a column-like body connected to a base of said cone-like body;
wherein said cone-like body has a length which is less than one third of a length of said intervertebral disc main body;
wherein said column-like body is provided with two or more threads or annular teeth having an interval thereof at least two times of a width of a base of said two or more threads or annular teeth.